Raven's born
by Syaoran 03
Summary: Raven has a little accident a the Justice league and ends up in a bad situation, how will she react to the news? Rob Star BB Terra Cy Bee Raven oc please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Raven's born

I do not own TT i wished but sadly not.

Raven walked into her bedroom and sighed she was feeling akward her monthly period had passed.

Raven layed in her bed and quickly fell asleep, BB ,Robin, Cy and star fire were in the main room

Raven woke the next morning and left the tower she went to a private doctor and talked to him he took som

blood did a few test Raven waited in the room worried.

The doctor walked in with a smile on his face " Miss Raven? " She nodded .

Doctor" well congratualtions miss , your pregnant" he smiled sweetly at her .

Raven's eyes bulged as she ran out she flew to titan's tower and went to her room and cried, Starfire knocked

on the door. Raven sounded as normal and tried to look normally depressed she opened her door" what?" .

Starfire" oh dear friend i bring great news to you the justice league are coming for a visit". Star had a big smile on ,

Raven nodded and closed her door she knew this was a serious matter, actually both were very important , Raven who

had finaly learned to control her powers.

She sat on her bed before walking into the main room " Robin when are they arriving?" she asked her leader.

Robin looked at her " Tomorrow night ". he answered. Raven stared at him " Which ones will be coming?"

Robin smiled " Green latern , Hawk Girl , Super man , batman , wonder woman , Ryu , and flash" he replied.

Raven nodded and walked away atleast now she knew it was members she was use to being around except Ryu.

Raven walked into her room and began to pack some things. Cyborg knocked on her door

" Hey Raven you there:".

Raven walked to the door and opened it " what?" she looked up at cyborg, he reponded" you need any with anything?"

Raven smiled" yeah i got some stuff im sending to storage for a while.". Cyborg looked at her strangely for a moment

then said " like what? " he asked as he looked at her.

Raven responded " just some things so i can make some room in here" he violet eyes looking in his , he nodded and began to

carry the boxes to the storage in the basement of the T tower.

Raven went to bed early that night she knew she would be busy tomorrow and the next few months keeping this secret of her

pregnancy. Raven fell asleep and woke the next day she walked out of her room and got dressed in her leotardand cape she

stood by the others when the Justice League walked in. Green Latern looked at Robin and the rest of the titans," Where will

we be staying?" he asked robin.Robin led the jl to their rooms .

Ryu pulled Raven into his room. Raven" what is it?" she asked him as the door shut.

Ryu smiled " my real name is Greg , we had alot of fun the last we ,met Princess of Darkness" Greg looked into her eyes.

Raven blushed as she realized it, " i have something to tell you " she said her monotone begiinning to break.

Greg looked into her violet eyes with his deep blue orbs " And what is that? " he asked her , his voice soft.

Raven looked down for a moment and then back at him she began to shake slightly

" Raven just tell me what it is" he said she whispered to where he could hear her " I'm pregnant" Raven then collapsed

she had went unconcious.

Greg picked her up and rushed her to the infirmary the titans looked at their friend laying in the bed.

Cyborg looked at the Titans and the JL " she'll be ok shes just in a little shock let her rest ." he said.

Everyone went back to their rooms and Gl followed Greg to his " What did you do to her" he asked anger apparant in his voice.

( uh oh drama already , will greg till GL or will he lie? and will raven go through with this? please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's born

Sorry guys been out a while but now im back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter two

Greg turned and looked at Green Lantern " what do you mean what did i do to her?" he asked Lantern

GL narrowed his eyes " she was fine till she went into your room " Greg smirks at lantern " GL get off my

back i didn't do anything to Raven" Hawk Girl then stepped between GL and Ryu " alright you two break it up

GL we had a trip Raven probally has female problems right now so lets just get some rest. They nodded and walked to their

Rooms. Ryu sat on his bed thinking about Raven when Hawk Girl walked in and sat in a chair looking at him

apparantly her and GL had a fight cause of her red face Ryu sat up. Hawk Girl looked at him and said"

Care to say what happened to Raven even the Titans said she was fine till she went into your room." Ryu looked

at Hawk Girl he replied" she is pregnant Hawkie , Raven came to the station me and her fooled around one night when we

were there i was helping her with her powers. She told me she was pregnant and collapsed" He then sat there looking

at Hawk Girl .

She looked at him a bit angry " So thats why shes in shock , i will inform GL when he cools down enough."

Ryu snickered and smirked at her " his funeral when he attacks me" she nodded knowing to keep her mouth shut

she knew GL would attack Ryu .

Later that night Ryu walked into the infirmary and looked at Raven her eyes were open and she looked at him.

" Hey there , how yah feeling? " he asked she said " fine , so what are we gonna do about this ? Because right now

I am lost"

He held her hand gently making her smile a little " we will do whats best , make sure your ok and raise the child"

Raven's cheeks colored a little when he said that .

Raven then sat up slowly looking at Ryu and asked" why didn't you tell me you were a member the league?"

Ryu smiled at her " was it that important? " she shook her head and asked " carry me to my room?" he nodded and picked her up bridal style carrying her to her room he gently laid her down and sat beside her , they stayed up all night talking Ryu finally laid down beside her and let sleep claim them both.

Short chapter but i'm working on the next hope it will be better and longer


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own teen titans.

Greg laid there after he awoke Raven had her head on his chest , he could still remember the first

time he had touched her , their first kiss, their first everything. Looking over at the purpled haired

vixen he smiled softly having an arm around her but knew he needed to get back to his out of her room.

Greg knew he couldnt fight latern , right now , not this close to Raven. So he slipped out the window and landed on the rocks below Titans Tower sitting there watching the waves crash on the beach and rocky shoreline , thinking deeply , loosing himself in his own thoughts.

As he leaned back on the rock looking up , at the still dark sky it was early and he needed the alone time. He and Raven had powers that were similar both were emotionally driven , the more violent or stronger they felt the stronger they were. He had also read up on the girl named Terra . Smirking to himself knowing Beast Boy would be overjoyed to have her back, which is why he came down in the first place. To restore her human form , he had done it once bringing life back from a rock but this was different , Terra's own powers had done this to her.

Greg continued to look up at the dark sky when he noticed a small green figure approach him

. It was BB , sitting up looking at the younger male Greg smiled at him " sup bb" he spoke softly BB nodded and smiled back sitting beside the league member " things getting dull up there" asked bb Greg simply shook his head " we got to check in on you kids from time to time" smirking at beast boy , he stood up and left bb to his thoughts. Greg waited till later on in the day before head into the basement of the tower then went into the cavern where the statue of the young woman stood.

Letting his energies flow from himself and to the statue he examined her looking and probing the

statue gently care not to make so much as a scratch on her. Closing his eyes he sensed her different aura she was alive atleast . Throughout the rest of the day he probed searching for a way to release her from the rock that made her skin now slowly but surely , The statue began to turn to flesh and smiled when her heard her gasp . Moving quickly closer to her he caught her as she fell.

Terra openned her eyes for the first time in months looking at the blue eyed man

that was holding her before passing out , she was tired even though she had been in a stone slumber

her awakening took its tole on her. Greg simply carried her to the tower and into the infirmary . Careful not to be seen he stood watch looking and blonde laying on the bed resting he , then hooked and iv into her , allowing nutrients to be deposted into her blood stream , to make her recovery faster.

The night Green Latern was looking for Greg to find out what happened t Raven when her entered the

infirmary he saw his target " mind telling me now Greg?" GL ordered , Greg looked back at him seriously " Shut up latern , she needs her rest before she rejoins the titans" greg had spoken to GL with finality . That was something Lantern wasn't used to , he walked over seeing what Greg had meant. Lantern nodded " you finished releasing her?" he spoke softly Greg nodded " yes , shes just exhausted from the stone slumber" Greg reponded. Lantern nodded and left he could inquire about Raven later.

Sitting on her bed Raven looked at the floor gently rubbing her stomach When hawk girl walked in"

when are you going to tell the others?" she asked Raven. Raven shook her head softly " not until i have to , i dont want starfire breaking my ribs and hurting the baby." Hawk girl nodded in and understanding " seems we have to keep the secret , if i tell lantern , he and ryu will probally end up fighting to the death. Raven looked up at her when she said that worried . Hawk girl just smiled " i wont tell" Raven nodded and lipping the work thank you.

Sorry been away guys heres chapter three


End file.
